


Strip shooter...

by zazajb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazajb/pseuds/zazajb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Firearm competencies need updating. Ianto has an idea to make them...less mundane. Set s2 after Meat but before Reset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip shooter...

Title: Strip shooter...  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: NC-17 overall, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, mentions of Gwen, Tosh, Owen  
Spoilers – none that I am aware of  
Summary: Firearm competencies need updating. Ianto has an idea to make them...less mundane. Set s2 after Meat but before Reset.  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters - just like to dabble with them from time to time  
This is for CrimsonKildare because it’s **_not_** her birthday ‘till January and she was pouting!!! Enjoy, cariad  J   
  
X-posted Jantolution & jackxianto 

A/N Forgive my lack of knowledge about guns, shooting...basically everything in this story! I have therefore employed a _huge_ amount of poetic licence – it was on special offer if you bulk buy..!!!

 

**Strip shooter...**

Ianto shuffled the mass of paper aside and set down a mug of Jack’s favourite blend and a large slab of chocolate brownie.

Jack arched an eyebrow. “Ok, what’s it going to cost me..?”

“Am I that transparent?” Ianto leant on the edge of the desk, a gentle smile curving the corners of his mouth.

“Um, my favourite blend _and_ a giant slice of brownie...you know how fond I am of brownie... especially the memories it holds...you wanna recreate that first kiss again..?” He tugged Ianto on to his lap and held the brownie up between their two mouths.”...meet you in the middle..?”

Ianto grinned and took the cake out of his hand, placing it back on the desk. “How about we pass on the foreplay and go straight for the main event...” he murmured as he wound his arms around Jack’s neck and pressed their lips together, sliding his tongue into the other man’s mouth to dance freely with his own as their kiss deepened...

They came up for air, briefly, before sinking back into more glorious mind-melting kisses, Jack tightening his hold on his young Welshman as the coffee and brownie sat forgotten...

When they finally broke apart, both were breathing heavily, lips pink and trousers uncomfortably tight. Ianto wriggled on Jack’s lap, smirking as his Captain let out an involuntary moan and arched his back.

He slid out of his grasp and perched back on the edge of the desk. “Are you in a good mood now..?”

“Not sure ‘good’ is the best word...” Jack leered at him and pulled him back on his lap, wrapping him tightly in his arms and inhaling the aroma that was uniquely Ianto, “...but go on, hit me with it..!” He screwed his eyes shut and made a show of cringing in anticipation...

“Firearms competencies are due for renewal...”

“Ianto! I _hate_ doing the bloody competencies... _Ianto...”_ he pressed light kisses down the side of the young man’s neck, grinning at the shivers that ran through him and the hitch in his breath as he nipped at the soft skin...

“I’ve taken the liberty of adjusting the normal assessment tasks, sir, to something a little less...mundane...mmmnnnn...” he groaned with pleasure as Jack’s mouth kissed and nibbled its way across his throat and up the other side of his neck... “Shall we say, two o’clock down on the ra...” his words were lost as his mouth was reclaimed and he melted into the kiss, fisting his hands in Jack’s hair, all thoughts of work dismissed as he gave himself to the moment and the delicious sensations of Jack’s lips against his... 

By the time they surfaced, the coffee was cold and some considerable time had passed. Ianto wriggled reluctantly out of Jack’s arms and straightened his clothes. He looked adorable, Jack thought, watching him as he smoothed down his mussed hair, his gaze taking in the flush of his cheeks, his kiss-swollen lips and the dancing lights in his blue eyes...

Ianto picked up the mug of cold coffee and walked gracefully out of the door, knowing Jack’s eyes would be fixed on the view of his rear as it retreated from sight. He grinned...and put on a good show!

The rest of the team were predictably unimpressed when Jack informed them they would be taking turns on the shooting range to update their firearms competencies, Owen grumbling loudly about the wasted time and the total lack of reality of shooting paper targets, his voice rising several decibels when Ianto informed him he would be going first...

However, at two o’clock he reported dutifully to the shooting range to find the usual array of weapons laid out. “Ok, Owen, choose a handgun, strip it down, reassemble and then load it, please...” instructed Ianto, marking off items on a clipboard. 

“Why am I taking orders from the teaboy?” the acerbic doctor moaned, efficiently stripping down his selected Glock semi-automatic pistol, reassembling and loading it with a seventeen shot mag. 

Jack shrugged his shoulders, nodded at Ianto who ticked some boxes on the form in front of him and continued, “now, please take aim at the various combatants, your accuracy in hitting the target will be marked accordingly...” He smiled as Owen spluttered in protest...until he saw the targets and his eyes lit up... “...now that’s more like it, teaboy!”

Ianto chuckled, obviously the large mock-ups of the villains from the latest edition of Time Crisis had been a good choice and Owen was centre perfect every time, following that performance up with an equally impressive display with a Heckler Koch G36 machine gun...he was actually grumbling when his performance was rated ‘outstanding’ and he was sent back to work...

He’d given some considerable thought as to the right incentives for the girls, finally going with a mix of icons for Tosh, like the egg timer symbol that drove her mad on her computer, and various images of infuriating red tape for Gwen – her special pet hate being the The Anti-terrorism, Crime and Security Act 2001 (ATCSA) logs that she created every time they needed to come up with a cover story for some random explosion... 

He calculated that it would kill two birds with one stone by reducing their stress levels as well as fulfilling their competency requirements...Torchwood efficiency at its best! Tosh was next and it had been a long time since they’d heard her squeal with such excitement as she demolished a line of egg timers with practiced ease, a huge grin on her face. Awarded an ‘outstanding’ she skipped back to her workstation and Gwen took her place.

Gwen dispatched her red tape with intense concentration, clocking up a set of perfect scores with both the lightweight Glock and the machine gun, quiet satisfaction written all over her face as she inspected her targets. Recording yet another ‘outstanding’, Ianto followed Gwen back up to the main hub, beckoning for Jack to follow him... 

He shoved the clipboard at the Captain, indicating he should read...Jack raised his eyebrows as he quickly scanned the note attached. Ianto just smiled _that_ smile...

“Ok, well done – all one hundred percent, as expected! As a reward I’ve booked dinner at St David’s for you tonight – yes, that includes Rhys as well – so get off home now and relax and I’ll see you all later, seven thirty for eight..?” He grinned at their delighted faces and shooed them out the door, practically dragging Tosh away from her computer... He noted that Ianto had vanished from sight and was powerless to stop his heart from beating faster at the thought of what he might be doing...or taking off...

The roller door closed and he practically ran back down to the shooting range to find Ianto still fully dressed, lounging against the wall, Jack’s greatcoat draped in his arms. As Jack approached, he held the coat out for him to slip into, smoothing the fabric over his shoulders as he did so often, the action intimate and familiar...

“Choose your weapon, Captain...” he drew out the vowels, knowing the effect it had on the older man, eager to see his reaction to the little game he’d planned...

Jack looked puzzled – this sounded like work...he wanted to play..! However, he drew his trusty Webley .38 and checked it was loaded. Ianto picked up a Glock and headed towards the targets

“...right, we have to pass the competencies as well so we’ve got the same challenge and it’s a race against the stopwatch as well as accuracy...you go first...you need to hit the tie and at least four jacket or waistcoat buttons in less than a minute...then you get to take them off... 

Jack’s eyes widened and his face lit up as his target was revealed...a colour mock up of a blue pinstripe jacket, waistcoat, a deep red shirt and navy tie... “I get to undress you if I hit the target..?”

“...oh yeah...” his finger poised over the button on the top of the stopwatch. 

Jack took aim and squeezed the trigger gently, shot after shot finding the mark...

“...forty two seconds, one tie and five buttons...” he grinned, “...nice shooting..! My turn... I have to hit two shoulder stripes and at least three buttons...same time...” he handed Jack the stopwatch.

“Go!” The Glock fired, six shots...all on target...”forty four seconds...” He grinned and they reached for each other, sliding coat, jacket, waistcoat and tie off to pool on the floor... Jack tugged Ianto close and captured his lips in a soft kiss, full of promise and desire... 

“Next, cufflinks and shirt buttons...same time frame...” Jack reloaded and squeezed off six more shots, each finding its mark... ”...thirty nine seconds...my turn – braces and shirt buttons...”

Jack reset the stopwatch and Ianto fired, calm concentration on his face, six shots, six perfect hits...

“...wow, thirty two seconds... c’mere...” Eager hands fumbled with shirt buttons as they shared hot open-mouthed kisses, heartbeats racing... Jack ran his fingers through the soft hair covering the Welshman’s chest, pinching his nipples, feeling them harden under his touch as he hitched his breath. 

Ianto moaned softly against Jack’s mouth as he tangled his hands into the older man’s hair and thrust his body towards him, bare skin pressing against bare skin...

They broke apart reluctantly, panting. “Next...target...belt – all shots centred on the buckle, in less than forty five seconds...gets harder now...”

Jack took aim, five shots clustered together, destroying the belt buckle on the mock-up of Ianto’s trousers, one shot just tipping wide of the group, thirty one seconds... Ianto managed three shots into the buckle, three shots just off centre, mainly due to the distraction of Jack breathing heavily on the back of his neck, sending delicious shivers down his spine...

“...time..?” he gasped as Jack grazed his skin with his teeth. 

“No idea..!” Jack held up the stopwatch – he hadn’t started it, too intent on distracting his young lover...

Ianto chuckled and reached for the belt on Jack’s trousers, pulling it free of the loops and dropping it to the floor, before tackling the button on his trousers and then sliding the zip down, pressing the heel of his hand against the hot bulge in his boxer shorts, smiling as the older man moaned and arched against the touch. He tugged his trousers and boxers down to tangle at his ankles, sinking to his knees to remove his boots and socks. 

He glanced up at Jack through his eyelashes before planting a trail of wet kisses from his ankle, up the inside of his calf, over his knee and slowly up his thigh, feeling his body tense in anticipation... He blew tiny hot breaths over the sensitive skin, not actually making contact, smirking as his lover’s body trembled, before continuing his trail of kisses higher, across his stomach and up his chest, swirling his tongue over his aroused nipples, nipping softly, finally returning to his mouth where his tongue explored possessively as Jack pressed against him...

Breaking away from their breathless kiss, Jack ran his hands lightly down Ianto’s back, grinning at the shudder that rippled through him, before his hands tugged at his belt, making short work of the buckle, trouser button and zip. He pushed them down as the young man slid out of his shoes and toed off his socks, his breath catching in his throat as Jack’s hands tiptoed over his warm skin sending delicious tendrils of desire through his body.

Gasping, he wriggled out of the embrace and took a step back. “We need...to...finish...competency test...” he waved a hand generally in the direction of the weapons tray.

Jack glanced down at their naked bodies, “...well I’d say we were pretty outstanding..!” he shook his hips as Ianto rolled his eyes, reaching for the Welshman, who grinned and stepped back further. 

“Here, use this...” he thrust the Heckler Koch at him and keyed the target, ordinary round ones for this part. You fire, I get to distract you...no hands but anything else goes...” he stepped back into Jack’s personal space and stood behind him. “...ready..? go...”

Jack took aim and squeezed the trigger, just as Ianto breathed on the back of his neck and sent shivers down his spine. The round hit the target to the left of the centre. Ianto smirked, “...aim’s a little off, sir...” he drawled. 

Jack lined up his next shot, firing as Ianto dragged his tongue across the sensitive skin behind his ear. The round just clipped the edge of the target.

“Your turn...” growled Jack, handing over the machine gun and moving to stand behind him. Ianto checked the sights and carefully lined up the shot, trying to control his quivering body, very aware of Jack’s hot breath on his neck. He squeezed the trigger as Jack bit down on the juncture of neck and shoulder, sucking the skin into his mouth to leave a bruise. The shot hit two inches right of centre – quite an achievement considering the distraction...

Ianto took a deep breath in an attempt to steady his shaking hands, pleased when he managed to block out the sensation of hot breath against his neck. He lined up, pulling the trigger wildly as Jack sucked him into his mouth. The shot flew miles wide but neither man noticed... 

Ianto managed to maintain coherent thought long enough to remove the magazine from the gun and drop both to the floor before giving himself totally to the rapidly building pleasure of Jack’s tongue, lips and teeth, finally shuddering his release with a hoarse cry of his lover’s name.

Kissing his way up his body, Jack crushed their lips together, sliding his tongue into the Welshman’s mouth so he could taste himself as they kissed passionately, hands tangling in each other’s hair. Urging the young man backwards, Jack pressed him against the wall and kissed him into oblivion, their senses swimming with heady desire...

“Lube..?” Jack panted against his mouth. Ianto snagged his toes in his discarded trousers and dragged them over, sliding them up his lover’s leg with one foot so he could scrabble in a pocket to find the bottle he always carried – always the boy Scout! He pressed the bottle into Jack’s hand, sighing as moments later a finger slid into him, followed by a second...sweeping up to brush that magic spot so he gasped loudly, pressing back against Jack’s hand where he was rewarded by a third finger, preparing him...

“Now...Jack...please...need you now...” he whimpered as the fingers were removed and he was gently turned to face the wall, moaning loudly as Jack pressed in slowly, relishing the feel of the hot tight heat clenched around him. He stilled a moment to give his lover time to relax, mewling with burning desire as the young man wriggled impatiently... 

He moved slowly, tantalising, wanting it to last despite the swift climb to the edge of blissful climax... He leant round to grab a messy, misaligned kiss, noses bumping as Jack’s thrusts became more urgent and he exploded in a burst of white hot passion, tiny shivers of pleasure coursing through them as they relished the trembling bliss of the afterglow...

Ianto turned in his Captain’s arms and they kissed softly, no words needed, each knowing exactly what the other was feeling as they melted against each other... Many long minutes later they pulled apart, the cool air now creating trails of goose-bumps on their skin. “...shower..?” 

“mmnnn, yeah...”

Ianto gathered their scattered clothing as Jack picked up the clipboard, scrawling ‘exceptional’ against both their names before dropping it back on to the table. He reached for Ianto’s hand and tugged him towards the door, up the stairs and into the lower level bathroom where they spent a happy thirty minutes warming themselves thoroughly...

Tosh nodded her agreement at Jack’s assessment of their performance – exceptional was definitely justified on this occasion, as she saved the live feed she’d re-routed to her laptop, naming the file _Strip Shooter_ before sending a copy to Jack’s personal email... She was looking forward to dinner tonight...so much to talk about... She smiled.

End 

 

 

 

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my LJ


End file.
